Renewed funding is requested for the training grant that supports the Molecular Biophysics Training Program (MBTP) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. Since its inception in July, 1989, the MBTP has served as a nucleus for the resurrection of the Graduate Biophysics Degree Program and a focus for scientific interactions among molecular biophysicists in several graduate programs and institutes on the Madison campus: Anatomy, Bacteriology, Biochemistry, Biomolecular Chemistry, Biophysics, Chemistry, Chemical Engineering, Enzyme Institute, Molecular Biology, Molecular Virology, Neurosciences, Pharmacy, Physiology, Theoretical Chemistry Institute, and Zoology. Several new faculty with research interests in molecular biophysics have been recruited to the campus and have become members of the Biophysics Degree Program and MBTG trainers. The MBTP is administered by the Molecular Biophysics Training Grant Advisory Committee, which consists of faculty representing major constituent degree programs. Day-to-day administration is by Dr. Ann Gordon-Walker and staff of the Molecular Virology Institute. Criteria used in the selection of trainees include research potential, academic performance, and relevance of the student's research project to the program. The MBTP brings students from different backgrounds together and provides training in modern methods of molecular biophysics. Trainees participate in a weekly literature seminar, host outside speakers, attend evening social and mentoring sessions, and have organized sessions, and have organized their own discussion group. The success of the program in attracting productive students and an increasing number of faculty trainers provide justification for expanding this training program from the current 10 students to a total of 12 with support over the next five years.